


Baking for your favor

by gotsichi7



Series: two part drabble [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Markjin, M/M, Soft Mark, its cute ok, jinyoung basically tries to bribe his boyfriend with bake goods, jinyoung tries to bake, soft sleepy mark, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jinyoung tries to win his boyfriend over by attempting to make some macaroons. Attempting is the keyword.





	Baking for your favor

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: markjin, cooking; “I can’t help it. You’re just really warm. Like a giant heater.” - @park-markjin on tumblr

Jinyoung was never really a good cook. The lack of practice and general disinterest in cooking was the main reason for it but it was also the fact that Jinyoung had always been by the book kind of guy. Cooking however, required some heart and a little bit more than just a recipe. It needed personalization and Jinyoung just really couldn’t bother with it. 

 

And yet he stood in the new kitchen of his house, trying really hard to get all the measurements of the ingredients for some macarons correct. The recipe was incredibly difficult, Jinyoung had read and reread it a thousand times and still couldn’t grasp it. It sounded like an impossible task and yet here he was carefully spooning in some flour on the weighing scale like just a gram too much and he’d be screwed. 

 

Jinyoung had dabbled in cooking and he knew he was not a good cook. Baking, on the other hand, was all too new to him (besides the times he had help his mother decorate cookies when he was a child). Baking macarons however, was on a completely different level. 

 

So why was Jinyoung attempting this suicide mission you may ask? The answer was however the simplest step in the whole recipe to disaster Jinyoung was following. Mark loved macarons and he sure as hell would love him more if he pulled this off. Plus, he needed some extra points with his boyfriend if Jinyoung wanted to host a small (not small) halloween party in their new house this weekend. 

 

So for the sake of finally being able to show off the house that he had worked really hard on renovating, furnishing and decorating to his colleagues and friends, Jinyoung attempted to separate his nth bowl of egg whites, making sure there was not even a teeny drop of  yolk into a bowl to be whipped into stiff peak perfection. 

 

Jinyoung was meticulously piping little rounds into the baking mat he had bought especially for this purpose when a pair of arms wrapped gently around his waist. 

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark hummed into Jinyoung’s shoulder, his voice hoarse with sleep. “What are you doing in the kitchen this early in the morning?”

 

“Baking,” Jinyoung said, holding his arm steady despite the extra weight of Mark leaning onto him. Mark simply hummed, making no effort to move as Jinyoung continued to pipe the macarons into the little circles guides. It needed to be perfect so it took awhile. When he finally finishes, he turned to face his boyfriend, letting the macarons set. 

 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Jinyoung asked the sleepy Mark. Mark simply maneuvers his way into Jinyoung’s arms, forcing Jinyoung to hug him as he rest his face in the embrace, obviously trying to fall asleep. Laughter escaped Jinyoung’s mouth because Mark was being adorable.

 

“Why aren’t you in bed, sleepy head?” Jinyoung whispered the question this time, rubbing Mark’s back softly. 

 

“It was cold without you,” Mark mumbled into Jinyoung’s t-shirt. His words muffled to a point Jinyoung could barely make out the words. 

 

“I can’t hear you if you stick to me like that,” Jinyoung laughed, even though he could make out the words. His heart bursting with butterflies from how adorable his sleepy boyfriend was. 

 

“I can’t help it. You’re just really warm.” Mark yawned, nuzzling his head into Jinyoung’s embrace even further after that. “Like a giant heater.” 

 

Jinyoung laughed some more, placing a small kiss on Mark’s head. Mark was obviously still very sleepy but had gotten out of bed to find him. The way Mark was clinging to him was proof that Mark wouldn’t want to leave without him too. 

 

He glanced at the perfect rounds of macarons that needed to sit for at least 45 minutes in the baking tray before baking. He could probably afford to get some cuddle time before he needed to tend to them.

 

“Alright, let’s get back to bed now, sleepy head,” he said, already making up his mind as he felt Mark nuzzle further into his chest. Mark hummed as he was lead to their shared bedroom. 

 

Jinyoung was never really a good cook. He could be a good baker. Of course he never finds out because he ends up forgetting to bake the macarons. 

**Author's Note:**

> technically, baking is not cooking but oh well. 
> 
> i'm got7doubleb on tumblr; and gotsichi7 on twitter. find me, save me, plz and thank you. (jokes im so funny i know)


End file.
